


Happy new years guys.

by MikanFukawaLuminaryOfTheStars (CoffeeBrooke)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Look at them go I'm way too tired for this, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/MikanFukawaLuminaryOfTheStars
Summary: Hajime invites everyone over to his house to celebrate the new year. He underestimates the chaotic energy that accumulates over the course of 365 days.
Kudos: 4





	Happy new years guys.

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2:30 am at night, god said no you shall not rest, is there even a god, I knew the urge to write a a new years thing was coming, this was all written on a hecking notepad free app, it's my first time writing something actually over 1k words, I cannot stress this enough it was written right now late at night, schools in a day, but I'm kinda proud of this, holy fuck

It was the last day of one long hellish year, and to say that Hajime's house was on fire that evening would've been a grand understatement. Even that in itself wouldn't be very metaphorical for long.

"Guy's can we please settle down-" Imposter called out to the rampaging students running around the living room and hitting each other with pillows amongst more dangerous weapons. Their request fell on deaf ears as the chaos reigned on.

The meetup had started civil, just a bit of chat and some soda, until the other half of their chaotic homeroom arrived. Surprisingly, it was Hajime that incited the pillow chase. 

Even the classmates like Mahiru and Peko were fully engaged in the war, most going after Nagito, who had miraculously dodged every hit by far, the others tailing each other, Kazuichi getting chased by gundham up the stairs and Fuyuhiko running after Nekomaru.

Hajime skidded to a stop when he heard shouts followed by crashes and a loud sizzling noise coming from the kitchen, alerting half of the party guests.

Mikan was trying to get up from the floor frantically apologizing while Teruteru mourned his food that had been knocked over in the process of her slip up. Ibuki and Akane had also been in the kitchen, looking somewhat guilty about the whole thing. 

"...This is why we should stop running now. It's a big house, I know, but it can't possibly be safe." They all turned to the imposter, who also rushed to the scene of the incident.

"Yeah, we don't wanna spend new years at the hospital." Mahiru sighed as she helped Mikan up while Ibuki and Peko helped teruteru clean. 

"Jeez, you shouldn't have even bothered playing you clumsy giraffe." Hiyoko remarked at Mikan. Before she could ask for her forgiveness, they were interrupted by the commotion happening upstairs.

"Guys! We can't find Jum-P!" Sonia yelled, pulling everyone's attention over to her as she ran down the stairs. "We can't find him anywhere, we think he might've gone missing!" 

And that's how they spent the next good portion of the night hunting down a hamster. They split into two groups, one searched upstairs and the others searched downstairs. 

"Guys! I found them!" Kazuichi yelled triumphantly, holding up Cham-P. 

"...That's not Jum-P you dumbass highlighter." Hiyoko deadpanned, crushing the poor man's spirit. 

"Man, why do we have to find Gundham's stupid hamster now of all times? We're gonna miss new years god damn it-" Fuyuhiko growled in annoyance, lifting up the rug.

"Jum-P is little. We need to make sure they are safe." Peko explained as they lifted their head from under the couch. 

"Guys is this one Jum-P?" Nekomaru asked the rest of the group searching the living room, holding up the hamster and bringing relief to the rest of the group, especially gundham, who kept Jum-P close to him for the remainder of the night. 

They all agreed to settle down in the living room, awkward semi-silence filling the room as they waited for the clock to strike 12, occasionally checking their phones. 

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Chiaki?" Ibuki asked, scanning over everyone who had came back to the main room. 

"...No. Did she even come?" Mahiru and the others looked amongst each other as the realization Chiaki wasn't anywhere to be found in the living room dawned on them.

To the dismay of others, the second search of the night began again. It didn't take as long for Hajime, as he checked outside to find the ultimate gamer leaning against the railings of the porch playing on a game console. 

"Chiaki, how long have you been out here? We're looking for you." Hajime walked up to her and leaned over the railing as well. Chiaki looked up from her game, shifting her attention to him and looking a little more tired than usual.

"Oh, sorry. I left because I don't do well in loud places." Chiaki shrugged. "I can come back inside if you want." 

"Well, it's almost 12, but I get it if you wanna stay outside, I can stay out here with you if you like." He offered her, momentarily forgetting about letting the others know about the new circumstance.

"I'd like that." 

They weren't alone for a while, as Nagito found the two outside chatting together, walking up to them slowly. 

"Hate to be a bother, but everyone's waiting for you guys." He pointed a thumb in the direction of the house.

"We're staying out here for new years, thank you though Nagito." Chiaki gave him a small smile in appreciation. 

"Very well." Nagito nodded, but lingered around for an extra moment with a conflicted expression.

"...Do you want to stay with us Nagito?" Hajime asked a little hesitantly. Nagito lit up and forgot about informing the others as well.

"Really? You'd allow me to stay?" 

Not that long after, Kazuichi and Ibuki found them. 

"See? I told you they'd be out here." Kazuichi grinned victoriously.

"Nuh uh, it was Ibuki's super hearing that got us here, remember?" She crossed her arms. 

"Hey, we're staying out here until 12, wanna join?" Chiaki wasted no time to ask them. "You guys too." She gestured to Peko and Fuyuhiko who were just around the corner, looking like they were caught. All four agreed to join the group of stargazing.

"It's quite beautiful at night, isn't it y... Fuyuhiko?" Peko asked, staring straight at him.

"I mean, yeah." Fuyuhiko answered, trying to seem somewhat uninterested, although he was clearly listening intently at what they had to say. The two exchanged glances for the following moments that passed.

As the rest of their class one by one came outside with them, the more excitement filled the air. 12 was getting closer and closer, and finally they would be ending the year on the right note. Once the whole group had gathered around, Chiaki asked the question.

"Hey guys? What time is it?"

"....12:16 am."

You could probably hear the groans of several high school students from a mile away. Some found it funny, others started playing the blame game. But at the end of the day, they all knew that they wouldn't have changed a thing about how they ended the year.


End file.
